Plus que ça!
by Sacha-chan
Summary: Bal d'Halloween, petite soirée karaoké pour nos héros...Slash JPLE,SBOC,RLOC, désolé j'suis nul en résumé.
1. Chapter 1: le pari

Salut tout le monde, c'est ma première histoire donc soyez endulgent. Je sais qu'elle est un peu nien nien mais bon! Sinon c'est une histoire en 2 chapitres. J'accepte les critiques. Mais pas trop quand même!

Bonne lecture à tous.

Plus que ça

Chapitre 1 : Le pari

En ce samedi 30 octobre 1977vers 21h30, les maraudeurs, Gary Boot, Lily Evans, Rose Milten et Avril Disort venaient juste de s'installer dans un coin près du feu, dans la salle commune de Gryffondors, qui était bondé à cette heure-ci :

Quand on parle des maraudeurs, tout le monde pense à James Potter, beau jeune homme, très craquant, ses yeux chocolat profond, ses célèbres cheveux noirs de jais indomptable, formidable attrapeur de quiddicth, séducteur à ces heures perdus et de grande taille (1.86 m). On pense aussi à son « frère », Sirius Black, jeune homme hyper craquant, ses magnifiques cheveux mi-long noirs et ses beaux yeux bleu nuit, pire tombeur de Poudlard à tout heure, batteur hors pairs de son année et de même taille que son « frère ». Il y a aussi Remus Lupin, Jeune homme très mignon, assez réservé, ses splendides yeux couleur miel doré et ses chevaux blonds cendrés. Et pour finir Peter Pettigrow, jeune homme assez grassouillet et hyper timide, châtain aux yeux noirs mais absent pour cause d'hospitalisation d'une durée de 2 semaines.

Gary Boot est un jeune homme assez mignon, châtain clair aux yeux marrons clair. C'était un ami des maraudeurs et des filles (Lily, Rose et Avril).

Lily Evans, elle, était une magnifiques jeune fille, aux longs cheveux aubruns éclatant et aux yeux émeraudes. C'était une excellent amie de Remus, Gary, Avril et Rose. Elle s'entendait assez bien avec Sirius et Peter mais sans plus. Sinon avec James, ce n'était pas le grand amour même si leur relation s'était un peu améliorée depuis peu.

Rose Milten et Avril Disort, elles, étaient les meilleurs amies de Lily. Amies aussi des maraudeurs et de Gary. La première avait des cheveux mi-long blond et des yeux verts, secrètement amoureuse de Sirius. L'autre possédait une magnifique chevelure mi-longue acajou dégradé avec des reflets noirs etdes yeux noirs, secrètement amoureuse, elle, de Remus.

-Alors, les gars, j'ai un super pari pour vous ? S'exclama Gary.

-Pour vous ? pour qui vous ? s'étonna Lily.

-Pour vous tous, précisa Gary.

-Ah, ouais ! Et c'est quoi ce pari ? demanda Sirius, intéressé .

-Demain pendant le bal, vous irez chanter, devant tout le monde, chacun votre tour, chich ou pas chich ? proposa Gary

-Tu nous donnes quoi, si on le fait ? le questionna James.

-5 gallions chacun, répondit Gary.

-On peut chanter ce qu'on veut ? s'enquit Avril.

-Ah, non ! Ce serait trop simple, c'est le coixpeau qui choisirat pour vous, leur indiqua Gary.

-Ok, je marche quand même, déclara Avril.

-Moi aussi, s'exclama Sirius.

-C'est bon pour moi, fit Rose.

-C'est d'accord, acquisa Remus.

-Et vous deux ? demanda Gary à l'attention de James et Lily.

-Pourquoi pas, lui répondit Lily.

-J'sais pas trop, leur fit par James.

Tout le monde le regarda étonné avec de grand yeux. Le premier à réagir fut Sirius.

-Et pourquoi ça ? S'enquit ce dernier qui paraissait le plus perplexe.

-Ça me dit pas grand chose, reprit James.

-Aller James, c'est juste pour le fun, insista Sirius en lui faisant son regard de chien battu.

-Bon d'accord, céda James, mais c'est juste pour te faire plaisir.

-Ok, j'vais voir Dumbledor pour lui en faire part, les prévint Gary avant de sortir de la salle commune.

Il revint dix minutes plus tard , le sourire aux lèvres :

-Il est O.P., annonça t-il sans se défaire de son sourire.

-Bon c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie avec vous, mzais là, moi, je suis crevée, je monte me coucher, vous venez avec moi les filles, proposa Rose.

-On te suis, à de main les gars, s'exclama Avril avant de suivre Rose à leur dortoir.

-A demain, répéta Lily en partant à leur suite.

Arrivée dans leur dortoir, Rose qui semblait toute excitée, leur dit :

-Alors, les filles vous êtes pas trop stressait pour demain ?

-Pas du tout, lui répondit Avril.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Lily.

-Ça va être super, j'ai hâte d'y être, rajouta Rose toujours pas remise à cette idée.

-C'est pas pour casser l'ambiance, mais je croyais que tu étais fatiguer, continuant comme si elle n'attendait pas de réponse, bon moi j'vais me changer et me coucher si ça ne te déranges pas, rétroqua Lily avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain où elle se déshabilla puis enfila une petite nuisette ocre.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle découvrit Avril et Rose déjà en pyjama et glissait dans leur lit, prêtes à dormir.

-Bonne nuit les filles, s'exclama Lily.

-Bonne nuit.

-'nuit.

5 minutes plus tard, elles, étaient toutes plongées dans les bras de morphée.

Le lendemain, les garçons retrouvèrent les filles vers 9h, dans la grande salle où elles prenaient déjà leur petit-déjeuner.

-Salut tout le monde, s'écria sirius tandis qu'il s'asseyait avec les autres.

-Salut, répondirent les filles en les voyant s'installer.

-Vous êtes prêts pour ce soir ? demanda Gary.

-Prêts, répondirent les concernés d'une même voix.

Après avoir finit leur petit-déjeuner, les 2 groupes se séparèrent pour se retrouver aux déjeuner.

-Alors cette matinée ? s'enquit Remus.

-Comme d'hab', répondit Avril, Lily bouquinait à la bilbli, puis elle nous a rejoint à la salle commune pour bavarder.

-Et vous ? demanda Rose.

-On est aller voler un peu et après on s'est poser pour discuter et faire quelques parti d'échecs, leur expliqua James.

-Et cette aprém', vous faîtes quoi ? voulut savoir Lily.

-Bah ! On va se promener dans Pré-au-lard puis acheter des affaires pour se soir, et vous ? renchérit Sirius.

-Comme vous, répondit simplement Rose.

-C'est cool, on se retrouve ce soir, s'exclama Gary en se levant avec les maraudeurs comme ils avaient finit leur déjeuner.

-A ce soir.

-Pour le spectacle, ajouta malicieusement Gary.

Après avoir finit de manger, les filles aussi se dirigèrent vers Pré-au-Lard. Elles allèrent d'abord chez madame Guipure. Après quelques heures de recherche, elles sortirent enfin puis allèrent au trois Ballais, où elles prirent une biérraubeurre tout en discutant avant de repartir en direction du château.


	2. Chapter 2: Le bal

Plus que ça

Chapitre 1 : Le pari

En ce samedi 30 octobre 1977vers 21h30, les maraudeurs, Gary Boot, Lily Evans, Rose Milten et Avril Disort venaient juste de s'installer dans un coin près du feu, dans la salle commune de Gryffondors, qui était bondé à cette heure-ci :

Quand on parle des maraudeurs, tout le monde pense à James Potter, beau jeune homme, très craquant, ses yeux chocolats profonds cachaient par de fines lunettes, ses célèbres cheveux noirs de jais indomptable, formidable attrapeur de quiddicth, séducteur à ces heures perdus et de grande taille (1.86 m). On pense aussi à son « frère », Sirius Black, jeune homme hyper craquant, ses magnifiques cheveux mi-long noirs et ses beaux yeux bleu nuit, pire tombeur de Poudlard à tout heure, batteur hors pairs de son année et de même taille que son « frère ». Il y a aussi Remus Lupin, Jeune homme très mignon, assez réservé, ses splendides yeux couleur miel doré et ses chevaux blonds cendrés. Et pour finir Peter Pettigrow, jeune homme assez grassouillet et hyper timide, châtain aux yeux noirs mais absent pour cause d'hospitalisation d'une durée de 2 semaines.

Gary Boot est un jeune homme assez mignon, châtain clair aux yeux marrons clair. C'était un ami des maraudeurs et des filles (Lily, Rose et Avril).

Lily Evans, elle, était une magnifique jeune fille, aux longs cheveux auburn éclatant et aux yeux émeraude. C'était une excellente amie de Remus, Gary, Avril et Rose. Elle s'entendait assez bien avec Sirius et Peter mais sans plus. Sinon avec James, ce n'était pas le grand amour même si leur relation s'était un peu améliorée depuis peu.

Rose Milten et Avril Disort, elles, étaient les meilleures amies de Lily. Amies aussi des maraudeurs et de Gary. La première avait des cheveux mi-longs blonds et des yeux verts, secrètement amoureuse de Sirius. L'autre possédait une magnifique chevelure mi-longue acajou dégradé avec des reflets noirs et des yeux noirs, secrètement amoureuse, elle, de Remus.

-Alors, les gars, j'ai un super pari pour vous ? S'exclama Gary.

-Pour vous ? Pour qui vous ? s'étonna Lily.

-Pour vous tous, précisa Gary.

-Ah, ouais ! Et c'est quoi ce pari ? demanda Sirius, intéressé.

-Demain pendant le bal, vous irez chanter, devant tout le monde, chacun votre tour, chich ou pas chich ? proposa Gary

-Tu nous donnes quoi, si on le fait ? le questionna James.

-5 gallions chacun, répondit Gary.

-On peut chanter ce qu'on veut ? s'enquit Avril.

-Ah, non ! Ce serait trop simple, c'est le choixpeau qui choisira pour vous, leur indiqua Gary.

-Ok, je marche quand même, déclara Avril.

-Moi aussi, s'exclama Sirius.

-C'est bon pour moi, fit Rose.

-C'est d'accord, acquiesça Remus.

-Et vous deux ? demanda Gary à l'attention de James et Lily.

-Pourquoi pas, lui répondit Lily.

-J'sais pas trop, leur fit par James.

Tout le monde le regarda étonné avec de grands yeux. Le premier à réagir fut Sirius.

-Et pourquoi ça ? S'enquit ce dernier qui paraissait le plus perplexe.

-Ça me dit pas grand chose, reprit James.

-Aller James, c'est juste pour le fun, insista Sirius en lui faisant son regard de chien battu.

-Bon d'accord, céda James, mais c'est juste pour te faire plaisir.

-Ok, j'vais voir Dumbledor pour lui en faire part, les prévint Gary avant de sortir de la salle commune.

Il revint dix minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Il est O.P., annonça t-il sans se défaire de son sourire.

-Bon ce n'est pas qu'on s'ennuie avec vous, mais là, moi, je suis crevée, je monte me coucher, vous venez avec moi les filles, proposa Rose.

-On te suit, à de main les gars, s'exclama Avril avant de suivre Rose à leur dortoir.

-A demain, répéta Lily en partant à leur suite.

Arrivée dans leur dortoir, Rose qui semblait toute excitée, leur dit :

-Alors, les filles vous êtes pas trop stressait pour demain ?

-Pas du tout, lui répondit Avril.

-Moi aussi, renchérit Lily.

-Ça va être super, j'ai hâte d'y être, rajouta Rose toujours pas remise à cette idée.

-C'est pas pour casser l'ambiance, mais je croyais que tu étais fatiguer, continuant comme si elle n'attendait pas de réponse, bon moi j'vais me changer et me coucher si ça ne te déranges pas, rétorqua Lily avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain où elle se déshabilla puis enfila une petite nuisette ocre.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle découvrit Avril et Rose déjà en pyjama et glissait dans leur lit, prêtes à dormir.

-Bonne nuit les filles, s'exclama Lily.

-Bonne nuit.

-'nuit.

5 minutes plus tard, elles, étaient toutes plongées dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, les garçons retrouvèrent les filles vers 9h, dans la grande salle où elles prenaient déjà leur petit-déjeuner.

-Salut tout le monde, s'écria Sirius tandis qu'il s'asseyait avec les autres.

-Salut, répondirent les filles en les voyant s'installer.

-Vous êtes prêts pour ce soir ? demanda Gary.

-Prêts, répondirent les concernés d'une même voix.

Après avoir finit leur petit-déjeuner, les 2 groupes se séparèrent pour se retrouver aux déjeuner.

-Alors cette matinée ? s'enquit Remus.

-Comme d'hab', répondit Avril, Lily bouquinait à la bilbli, puis elle nous a rejoint à la salle commune pour bavarder.

-Et vous ? demanda Rose.

-On est allé voler un peu et après on s'est poser pour discuter et faire quelques parti d'échecs, leur expliqua James.

-Et cette aprém', vous faîtes quoi ? voulut savoir Lily.

-Bah ! On va se promener dans Pré-au-lard puis acheter des affaires pour se soir, et vous ? renchérit Sirius.

-Comme vous, répondit simplement Rose.

-C'est cool, on se retrouve ce soir, s'exclama Gary en se levant avec les maraudeurs comme ils avaient finit leur déjeuner.

-A ce soir.

-Pour le spectacle, ajouta malicieusement Gary.

Après avoir finit de manger, les filles aussi se dirigèrent vers Pré-au-Lard. Elles allèrent d'abord chez madame Guipure. Après quelques heures de recherche, elles sortirent enfin puis allèrent au trois Ballais, où elles prirent une biérraubeurre tout en discutant avant de repartir en direction du château.

Chapitre 2 : Le bal.

Arrivées dans leur dortoir, les filles se préparèrent. Lily avait opté pour une robe verte émeraude avec de fines bretelles. Le bas était composé de plusieurs couches de différents tons, plus courtes les unes que les autres, ce qui produisait un magnifique dégradé. Elle portait aussi des escarpins à talons auburn vernis. Elle se fit un chignon d'où s'échappé quelques mèches qui venaient joliment encadrer son visage. Rose, elle, avait choisit une robe de plusieurs tons de bleu, allant du turquoise (en haut) au bleu nuit (en bas). Sa robe avait une seule manche du côté gauche qui n'était qu'une fine bretelle. Elle était aussi fendu, partant du genou droit jusqu'à la cheville gauche. Elle était accompagnée d'escarpins à talons bleu. Rose avait laissé ses cheveux à l'air libre mais les avait un peu bouclés. Avril, elle, portait un dos-nu rouge à fines bretelles, un blazer noir, un pantalon moulant noir et des bottines à talons rouges. Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés et pour finir, elles avaient toutes mis une légère touche de maquillage.

Lorsqu'elles furent prêtes, c'est-à-dire vers 19h45, juste 15 min avant le début du repas, elles descendirent rejoindre les garçons qui devaient surement déjà les attendre.

En effet, les garçons étaient entrain de les attendre en bas, dans leurs habits décontractés. Chacun était habillé de la même façon, un jeans et un t-shirt asse moulant de couleur différente pour chacun (rouge sang pour James, bleu nuit pour Sirius, noir profond pour Remus et blanc nacré pour Gary). En voyant arriver les filles, les garçons en eurent le souffle coupé.

-Re salut, leur dit Lily lors qu'elle et les filles se postaient devant les garçons.

-Re salut, répondirent ces derniers.

Après un silence assez gênant Gary proposa :

-On y va ?

-On est parti, déclara Rose.

-Désolé, mais faut que j'aille rejoindre Amos, on se retrouve plus tard, leur dit Lily en se le rappelant soudainement et en partant à la recherche dudit Amos.

-Quoi , s'exclama James, interloqué.

- Tu savais pas qu'elle sortait avec Digorry, depuis une semaine , demanda Avril, étonnée comme Lily avait déjà retrouver Amos.

-Si on y aller , reproposa Sirius en voyant l'orage approché.

Ils rentrèrent en même temps que les autres élèves et purent apercevoir Lily, en compagnie d'Amos et ses amis, s'assoir à une table près de la sortie. Ils se posèrent, eux aussi, à quelques tables devant celle de Lily et bavardèrent de tout et de rien.

La Grande salle avait été décorée spécialement pour l'occasion. A la place des 4 grandes tables habituelle, il y avait une multitude de petites tables rondes placer de par et d'autre de la salle laissant une grande place au milieu pour la future piste de danse. Les murs étaient recouvert des fausses toiles d'araignées, de citrouilles vidées et décorées, de chauves souris, de fantôme, et pleins d'autres choses qui pouvait rappelé l'esprit d'Halloween. Tout était orange ou noir.

10 minutes plus tard, tous les élèves étaient enfin réunis dans la Grande salle. Dumbledor se leva et annonça :

-Cher élèves, je sais que vous attendez tous le grand moment du bal mais pour l'instant, c'est l'heure de manger. Donc bonne appétit à tous.

Les plats apparurent et tout le monde mangea et discuta en attendant, comme l'avait si bien dit le directeur, l'heure du bal. ¼ d'heure plus tard, tout le monde eut finit de manger et attendait que Dumbledor annonce le début du bal. Ce dernier se releva et déclara :

-Avant de commencer le bal, j'aimerais vous prévenir que certains des élèves ont eu l'envie de venir nous chanter une petite chanson, chacun à leur tour. Ils vont être accompagnés par l'orchestre du professeur Flitwick. Ils chanteront une chanson choisit par le choixpeau selon leur sentiments. Ils auront la chance de venir sur cette vers 21h30. Pour le moment, nous allons laisser la place au professeur Flitwick et son orchestre. Bonne soirée à tous.

Après ces quelque paroles , l'orchestre se plaça sur la scène, qui avait était installée à la place de la table des professeur, et commença à jouer. Petit groupe par petit groupe, les élèves se rendirent sur la piste et se déchainèrent sur la musique.

De leur côté, les maraudeurs et leurs amies, s'amusaient aussi sur la piste. Quoique James avait l'esprit occupé par une jolie jeune fille à la chevelure roux flamboyant qui était dans les bras d'un certains poufsouffle, entrain de se lâcher au rythme de la musique.

Puis le moment tant attendu par certain, arriva enfin. La première à se lancer fut Rose. Toute la salle se tut et regarda Rose avec attention. Elle se posa sur le tabouret et porta le choixpeau à sa tête :

_-Je vois que tu aimes un certain jeune homme mais que tu ne veux pas lui avouer tes sentiments._

_-Rectification, j'ai pas envie de ressembler à toutes ces greluches qui lui cour après et j'ai pas non plus envie de me faire jeter._

_-Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envie de décevoir tes amies, en faisant le contraire de ce qu'elles t'ont dit._

_-Pas du tout._

_-Très bien j'ai la chanson parfaite pour toi._

_-Et c'est quoi ?_

_-Pour toi._

Rose reposa le choixpeau, alla voir Flitwick pour lui dire le titre de la chanson, se mit sur scène et pris le micro. Dès que les premières notes furent joué, elle se mit à chanter d'une voix claire et douce :

**_J'ai une ballerine au coeur  
Quand je pense à toi  
Et je la fais danser quand je lui parle de toi  
Et tout le monde voulait que je t'oublie  
Mais tu vois bien enfin qu'il est parti  
Entre tes rêves et tes paroles, moi je n'écoutais personne_**

Je sais comme on s'aimait  
Je l'ai dit a l'étoile  
J'aurai donné le monde  
Pour un regard de toi  
Et tout le monde voulait que l'on s'oublie  
Et tu vois bien que maintenant que tu as compris  
Entre nos rêves et leurs paroles, moi je n'écoutais personne

Refrain:  
Je sais qu'un jour tu reviendras  
A pas de deux, de toi  
Mettre ma vie entre tes bras  
Pas à d'autres pour tuer ça  
Je sais tu reviendras  
Laissez moi penser ça  
Je serais là  
Pour toi

J'ai une ballerine au coeur  
Quand je pense à toi  
Et elle me fait rêver  
Quand elle danse pour toi  
Et elle me dit faut pas que tu renonces  
Il reviendra pour toi de ses voyages  
Entre nos rêves et nos oublis  
Moi je n'écoute plus qu'elle

au Refrain

Je voudrais que tu viennes  
Que tu viennes  
Pour leur dire que tu m'aimes  
Qu'ils ont tort  
Que tu m'aimes  
Et tu leur dirais même  
Je voudrais qu'elle revienne, qu'elle revienne  
Je n'entends plus leurs voix  
Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi  
T'en va pas là-bas…  
Ne t'en vas pas là-bas

J'ai une ballerine au coeur  
Quand je pense à toi

_(Pour toi-Jenifer)_

Dès que les dernières notes furent jouées, il eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Rose salua son public puis laissa la place à Sirius avant de retourner voirles autres qui la félicitèrent.

De son côté, après s'être installer sur le tabouret, Sirius mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.

_-Alors, je vois que toi aussi t'es amoureux._

_-Je sais j'arrête pas te penser à elle._

_-T'es moins difficile, toi. J'ai trouvé la chanson._

_-Ah,ouais ! C'est quoi ?_

_-Everytime._

Même scène qu'avec Rose sauf que Sirius n'arrêtait pas de lancer des sourires aguicheurs à la ronde. Puis la chanson commença. Il chantait d'une voir grave et séductrice :

_**Come notice me  
And take my hand  
So why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?**_

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry

Ohhhh

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

After all...  
After all...

_  
(Everytime-Britney Spears)  
_

Cette fois, il eut des applaudissements mais aussi des huées de la part des Serpentard. Sirius ne s'en formalisa pas et retourna à sa place. Une fois assis, Rose l'interpelle :

-Euh !...Sirius. Je pourrais te parler ? demanda t-elle la voix hésitante.

-Bien sûr.

-Je veux dire seul à seul, précisa t-elle.

-Ok!

Ils se levèrent au moment où avril allait se placer sou le choixpeau et dirent à remus qu'ils revenaient dans quelques instants.

**Dans la Gande Salle.**

Avril venait juste de se placer sous le choixpeau:

_-Toi aussi t'es amoureuse._

_-Ca se voit tant que ça, demanda t-elle ironiquement.._

_-Mais tu n'as pas envie de te faire jeter, toi aussi._

_-Non, je sens qu'il me cache quelque chose et je ne veux pas d'une relation comme ça._

_-D'accord, toi aussi, t'es pas difficile. J'ai la chanson qu'il te faut._

_-Laquelle?_

_-Ouvres grand ton cœur._

Même scène qu'avec Rose et Sirius, a part qu'Avril avait l'air plus intimidé. Elle chanta d'une voix douce et mélodieuse:

**_Pardonne-moi, pour les cris que je n'entends pas  
Je sais tu penses que comme eux je m'enfuirai loin de toi  
Mais si dans ton cœur tu caches tes rêves et ce mal  
Ce que tu portes en toi, je ne pourrais le voir_**

Qu'ils disent, ou qu'ils pensent  
Pourquoi pleurer, pourquoi attendre  
Qu'ils te blessent ou qu'ils te mentent  
Laisse-moi t'aimer pour que tout change

Ouvre grand ton cœur, laisse aller tes peurs  
Rien ne te retiendra si tu crois en moi  
Ouvre grand ton cœur, va y chercher ta part de bonheur  
Et serre-la dans le creux de tes mains

Souvent la vie nous donne ses murmures et ses soupirs  
Des mots meurtris du temps qui s'enfuit sans bruit  
Tu sais c'est ainsi, on n'peut s'aimer sans souffrir, dis-moi ...  
Quel amour va te séduire et t'aider sans te trahir

A rire de tes larmes,  
A tomber sous d'autres charmes  
Comme quand le désir enflamme  
Et vient illuminer notre âme

Ouvre grand ton cœur, laisse aller tes peurs  
Rien ne te retiendra si tu crois en moi  
Ouvre grand ton cœur, va y chercher ta part de bonheur  
Et serre-la dans le creux de tes mains  
(Je serai toujours là pour toi)

Je promet, tu verras, un ciel sans nuages  
Enfin tu sauras que l'amour sans la haine  
T'élèveras jusqu'au ciel  
Tu riras de tes larmes  
Tu tomberas sous d'autres charmes  
Comme l'aube d'un nouveau jour qui se lève  
Cette force qui entraîne te donneras des ailes

Ouvre grand ton cœur, laisse aller tes peurs  
Rien ne te retiendra si tu crois en moi  
Ouvre grand ton cœur, va y chercher ta part de bonheur  
Et serre-la dans le creux de tes mains  
De tes mains

_(Ouvres grand ton cœur-Nadiya)_

**PoV Sirius et Rose.**

Juste après être partis, Rose et Sirius sortir dehors. Rose posa, enfin, la question qu'elle se posait :

-Je sais que c'est peut-être personnel, commença Rose, mais je me demandais de qui tu parlais dans ta chanson.

A cette question, Sirius rougit violement.

-C'est-à-dire que...hum…, bégaya Sirius.

-Te sens pas obliger de répondre, ajouta Rose en voyant son malaise.

-C'est pas ça, c'est que…, essaya t-il.

-Oui , l'encouragea Rose.

Poussé par une soudaine impulsion, Sirius embrassa Rose. D'abord surprise, Rose ne répondit pas, puis prenant conscience de ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle glissa ses mains autour du cou de Sirius et approfondit le baissé. Pendant ce temps, Sirius posait se mains sur la taille de Rose. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, à contrecœur :

-Je t'aime, murmura Sirius en caressant une des joues de Rose et en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi, lui susurra t-elle avant de l'embrasser une seconde fois.

Une fois s'être re séparer, il retourner dans la grande salle, main dans la main, juste au moment où Avril finissait sa chanson.

En les voyant arriver, Remus eut un grand sourire :

-C'est pas trop tôt, dit-il.

**PoV Général**

Comme Avril avait finit de chanter, Remus se dirigea vers le choixpeau, s'installa et le mit sur sa tête :

_-Encore un qui est amoureux._

_-Je sais mais je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir._

_-Pourquoi ne pas simplement lui dire la vérité._

_-Elle me rejettera et je n'ai pas envie de souffrir non plus._

_-C'est bon, j'ai la chanson idéale._

_-Qui est ?_

_-True colors._

Même scène que pour Avril, il était aussi intimidé qu'elle. Remus avait une fois rauque et timide :

_**You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness, inside you  
Can make you feel so small**_

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy, can't remember  
When I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

intru part

So sad eyes  
Discouraged now  
Realize

When this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors, true colors

Cos there's a shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors, true colors  
True colors are beautiful,  
Beautiful, like a rainbow  


_(True colors –cindy lauper)  
_A la fin de la chanson, il eut un autre tonnerre d'applaudissements. Quand, il arriva au niveau de sa table, il dit à Avril:

- Avril, j'aimerais te parler en privée, si tu veux bien?

-Bien sûr.

-A tout à l'heure, les gars.

Ils sortirent, eux aussi dehors.

**Dans la Grande Salle.**

James allait se diriger vers le choixpeau, quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retourna pour plonger son regard dans un océan émeraude :

-Ca te dérange pas, si je passe avant toi, lui demanda Lily.

-Non, bien sûr. Tu peux y aller.

-Merci.

Sur ce, Lily brisa le contact et alla se placer sous le choixpeau :

_-Divergence de sentiment, remarqua le choixpeau._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour une certaine personne ou tu ne veux pas te l'avouer._

_- Je ne comprends rien._

_-C'est pas grave, j'ai trouvé une chanson parfaite._

_-Qui est… ?_

_-Plus que ça._

Même scenario que les autre sauf que contrairement à Avril et Remus, elle n'était pas intimidé et était plutôt à l'aise. Sa voix était mélodieuse et claire :

_**Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer**_

_**Mais ça devait arriver**_

_**Tout le monde me le répéter**_

_**Je ne voulais pas croire ce qu'ils disaient**_

_**Mais il a fallut l'accepter**_

_**Et avouer qu'ils disaient vrai**_

_**(r :) Je ne sais pas**_

**_Ce que je ressens pour toi_**

_**Malgré moi**_

_**Je crois que c'est plus que ça (bis)**_

_**Tout le monde croit que je pense qu'à étudier**_

_**Mais vraiment personne ne me connaît**_

_**Moi aussi je sais m'amuser**_

**_Mais tout le monde l'a oublié_**

_**En toi, ce qui me plaît**_

_**C'est le fait que tu ne m'as pas lâché**_

**_(Refrain:)_**

_**Le temps me l'a accordé**_

_**Mais l'amitié ce n'est pas assez (bis)**_

_**(refrain:) (bis)**_

_(Plus que ça- c'est moi qu'est écrit les parole, pour la mélodie, j'en ai pas donc imagine vous même)_

**PoV Remus et Avril**

Dès qu'ils furent sortit, Remus embrassa Avril sans préambule. D'abord étonné, Avril reprit vite ses esprits et répondit au baissé. Puis à bout de souffle se détacha de l'étreinte de Remus:

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça , lui demanda t-elle.

-Parce que je t'aime, répondit-il franchement.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, reprit Avril tout aussi franche que Remus, mais je sais que tu me cache quelque chose et je ne veux pas d'une relation de la sorte.

-Je sais, soupira Remus, c'est pour ça que je veux te parler. Il faut que je te disse que je suis un …., sa voix devenait hésitante.

-Oui , l'encouragea Avril.

- Comprends-moi, c'est pas facile à dire.

-Prend tout ton temps.

-Je suis un ...hum…, je suis un… hum…un...

-Un ?

Remus respira un bon coup et se lança :

-Je suis un loup-garou.

Avril se figea de stupeur. Elle se demandait comme un garçon aussi gentil et attentionné que Remus pouvait être un loup-garou. Voyant que son manque de réaction pourrait le contrarié, elle l'embrassa. Quand elle se détacha de lui, elle lui dit :

-Ca change rien pour moi, tu es et tu resteras, Remus lupin, l'homme que j'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Puis il l'embrassa et ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle, main dans la main. Sirius les vit arriver :

-Vous aussi, alors , demanda t-il.

- Et ouais, vous n'êtes pas les seuls, répondit Avril.

-Moi, je dit que c'est pas encore finit, ajouta Remus, malicieusement.

**Dans la Grande salle.**

Remus et Avril venait juste de rentré et Lily venait juste de finir sa chanson sous les applaudissements des élèves.

Elle alla rejoindre Amos, pendant que James, lui se placer sous le choixpeau :

_-C'est la journée des amours ou quoi ?_

_-A qui le dites-vous._

_-Par contre toi, tu souffre._

_-Depuis des années._

_-J'ai la chanson parfaite._

_-Ah, ouais et laquelle ?_

_-Je saigne encore._

_-C'est mort je ne chanterais pas cette daube._

_-Je crois bien que si._

James jeta le choixpeau et dit :

-Et moi, je crois pas, chapeau de merde.

Toute la grande salle, le regarda éberluée. Il se dirigea vers la table de ses amis sans prêtait attention aux autres.

-Alors, on renonce , demanda Gary.

-Je veux bien mais une autre chanson, insista James.

-Mr Potter, je crois que c'est votre tour, lança soudain une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le professeur Dumbledor. James céda et alla sur scène. Il chercha des yeux, celle à qui cette chanson était destinée. Dès qu'il l'a trouva, il plongea son regard dans le sien et ne le quitta pas des yeux durant toute la chanson.

Il chanta d'une voix grave et sensuelle :

_**Il a le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps  
Il a le droit de respirer ton odeur  
Il a même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort  
Mets-moi la chaleur de ta voix dans le coeur**_

Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort

Il aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors  
Et toi tu te permets de dire encore encore  
Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort  
Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort

Ca fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme  
Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme  
Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Je te blesse dans un dernier effort

Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort  
Mais je saigne encore,  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps  
Tout ce rouge sur mon corps

_(Je saigne encore- Kyo_)

En l'écoutant chanté, Lily su que la chanson lui été adressé. C'est pourquoi, elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. Elle sentit quelques chose en elle se brisait à la fin de la chanson.

A la fin, James passa devant Lily et Amos, s'arrêtant quelques secondes pour replonger encore une fois son regard dans celui de Lily puis partit en courant dehors.

Troublé par cette échange, Lily resta indécise quelques instant puis se dégage de l'étreinte de Amos. Ce dernier pas dupe pour un sous, essaya de la retenir :

- Lâche-moi Amos, s'exclama Lily.

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas où tu vas, lui demanda t-il.

-Et alors ? Je ne t'appartiens pas à ce que je sache, répondit-elle.

-Tu es ma petite amie, lui rappelle t-il.

-Plus maintenant, conclut Lily avant de partir en courant rejoindre James.

James s'était assis au bord du lac. En entendant des pas essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Il sentit que quelqu'un s'asseyait à côté de lui. Pui, il entendit la vois de celle qu'il aime :

-James, ça va ?

-Très bien.

- Arrêtes. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Parce que maintenant, tu sais que je disais la vérité et tu vas plus vouloir me parler.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Simplement, parce que quand je te le disais, soit tu me gifler soit tu m'envoyer balader en m'insultant.

-Oui, mais je croyais que je n'étais qu'un défi pour toi, un pari stupide avec tes amis. Et comme je les dis dans ma chanson, le temps à fait de nous des amis mais, moi, je pense que c'est plus que ça.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis , demanda James, indécis, el la regardant enfin, mais elle avait le regard tourné vers le lac.

-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, je n'arrêtais pas te t'envoyer balader. J'ai enfin ma réponse, je me protégé. J'avais peur que tu me blessé alors je t'ai repoussé ; Mais aujourd'hui, je me rends compte que je ne voulais pas m'avouer, que j'étais tombé amoureuse de toi.

- Pour de vrai, ce n'est pas une blague ?

-Puisque je te le dis, imbécile.

Lily daigna enfin tourner la tête vers James. A peine ce geste fut-il fait que James captura ses lèvres. Ce fut un baissé au début timide puis passionné. Lily glissa ses mains autour du coup de James, tandis qu'il les mettait sur sa taille. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Mais gardèrent le contact yeux dans les yeux. James, lui susurra :

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, murmura t-elle.


	3. RAR

**R**éponse **A**ux **R**eviews

Miss Hell Black: merci pour ton reviews, j'ai accepté les reviews anonyme, j'espère que sa te fait plaisir . lol!

Ginly : j'espère que la suite t'as plus sinnon merci pour le mess.

angie: Cimer pour ton reviews, mais j'me suis dit qu'un peu de changement ne fera pas de mal aux lecteurs et comme j'avais lu une histoire dans le mm style, j'ai eu cette idée.

pathy33: Merci pour ton mess. T'as raison , ça fait un peu trop clicher de voir les 6 amis du mm groupe qortir ensemble, mais j'avais trop la flemme d'en inventré d'autre alors , j'ai fait comme aç. T'en fait ps j'le prend pas mal.


End file.
